<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidentally by yeppisode</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184049">Accidentally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeppisode/pseuds/yeppisode'>yeppisode</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, based on someone's tweet, english aren't my first language, i'm not sure this is good or nah, idol!youngmin, polsci-student!donghyun, this is really short i'm sorry, this is what i said in twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeppisode/pseuds/yeppisode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyun accidentally scans his photo card instead his Starbucks Card, well...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidentally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hope y'all enjoyed it! inspired by tweet from kpopstruggletweets.<br/>this is really short since I write it on 30 minutes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That was a bad day, Donghyun thought. He woke up late, missed the subway, the class not going well, and all of he need to fixing that is recharge his caffeine. There is Starbucks near his campus and he really often go to only for go-to or hangout in there. He staying at the line like usual, playing phone to keep him away from bored. He really absorbs himself to phone till his turn is come.</p><p>“Hello, may I help you with?”</p><p>Without take his eyes off from phone, he ordered the usual. “Can you give me iced americano? double shots. Also classic red velvet, dine in, please.”</p><p>The barista repeat his order. Donghyun really looks tired right now and he can’t focus well. He tap his phone at machine as usual, trying to pay the bills with his Starbucks Card that always lazily on his smartphone casing.</p><p>As soon as Donghyun realizes the machine can’t read the card. His inner crying, ‘<em>What the fuck, this day really ruin me bad</em>.’ </p><p>Donghyun still insist to scan the card. “Uhh... sorry for interrupts,” the barista poked Donghyun. “But you scanning the another card, apparently.”</p><p>Donghyun seeing his smartphone casing, and regrets. It was his idol photo card, not his Starbucks Card.</p><p>“O-oh,” his face turned red when he faces the barista. What the fuck... isn’t that the human version of his photo card? His face turned more red, suffering from embarrassment and shy because his idol are really big, giant, handsome, and feels unreal. His hands checks the card on his wallet and found it, seems like he replaced the smartphone casing to photo card when his idol’s album arrived. “Sorry... I wasn’t aware.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” Youngmin—the popular soloist, at this moment, also Donghyun’s bias—laugh seeing Donghyun looks flustered. “Anyway, this is will gonna be my treat. Keep your card and wallet safe on your pocket, I’m gonna deliver you at second. On behalf of whom?”</p><p>“Uhm... pardon?” Donghyun smile awkwardly.</p><p>“Your name?”</p><p>“O-oh, Kim Donghyun.” And Youngmin write his name on the cup. That’s really cute seeing him focus on writing since he is infamous for can’t multitask expect for singing and dancing.</p><p>While Youngmin starts to prepare the americano and warm the cake, he starts to search any table available. He choose the one on second floor, near window because the ground floor was full of people.</p><p>He was daydreaming when Youngmin came. His eyebrows furrow. If he doesn’t mistaken, he only order americano and classic red velvet. But Youngmin bring a tray of his order with doubled americano and extra warm chocolate scone.</p><p>“Hello. Sorry in advance, but if you don’t mind, may I join you on this table?” Youngmin asks for permission. Donghyun can’t say no, tho. He is definitely loss of words since he realizes his idol became barista and make orders for him.</p><p>“No problem. Sure.” He says, after a long fight in his inner.</p><p>Silence struck them after that. Donghyun open his Macbook and start to working. Youngmin is quiet, too. He just sips his americano and take a bite of scone and the rest that he do is analyze and pay attention to Donghyun who really focused with his Macbook.</p><p>“Are you political sciences student?” Youngmin open the conversations, when he realized there is Political Science Seoul National University sticker on Donghyun’s Macbook.</p><p>Donghyun nodded while shifting his eyes from screen, Youngmin was caught his attention with his excitement behind his voice.</p><p>“Is it fun?” Not everyone looks curious like Youngmin about his major. Mostly everyone reacts blandly or giving such a harsh and bold like, ‘why you choosing a dirty path’ one.</p><p>“Not very much, to be honest.” Donghyun replies. “But I really enjoyed this. Everyone saw this major with a lot of stereotypes but I never meet the stereotypes in reality. Anyway, about yourself, why you’re here as barista?”</p><p>Youngmin giggles. “Sometimes we need to experience something new, right? I’d like to do that a lot since I haven’t much time back the to try a lot of things.” Donghyun nodded as he hear the explanation. Even before he trying to reply, Youngmin’s phone on pocket vibrating. As an idol, it’s common that he only turn on notifications for the important one. He reach his phone—seeing Kakaotalk from his manager.</p><p>“I’m sorry to cutting our conversation in the middle but my manager already alarmed me that I should go because of schedules. Nice to meet you, though. We should talk more, Donghyun.”</p><p>It’s first time he hears his name from Youngmin, and not gonna lie, Donghyun really likes it.</p><p>The way Youngmin’s voice is too deep, it made his heart flutter. “It’s okay... hyung. It’s nice to talk with you, too.” He almost forget that they having a three years of gap. “Thank you for the treat also the chit-chat.”</p><p>“My pleasure.” Youngmin take Donghyun’s pen, writing something on tissue. He give it to Donghyun, who seems flustered with the older action. After that, Youngmin pats his head lightly, “See you later, Donghyun.” and leave.</p><p>But his questioning face answered by a number that written on the tissue. It’s Youngmin’s number with a little notes on it.</p><p>‘08xx-xxxx-xxxx<br/>You’re too sugary and I’m not complaining because I like sweets ;).’</p><p>He giggles when read Youngmin’s note.</p><p>Maybe today it’s not that bad, tho.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>